Awakening of the Apocalypse
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: The Apocalypse is almost ready to awaken, but can Sonic's friends stop it? *COMPLETED*
1. Escaped

All characters are C Sega  
  
I have been lying here for twelve years now. I am two days away from reaching thirteen.Thirteen,unlucky. That statement is true. When I have reached the the age of thirteen I will be released to bring the apocalypse. In order for this world to be saved I must be stopped before I turn thirteen. But until then,I will remain here,in,this void,that I now know as home...  
  
----------Mystic Ruins----------  
  
Tails is sitting on the doorstep of his workshop, It's a bright day although still slightly cold."geez I'm bored...what happened to the goo old times when me and sonic went around fighting Eggman" Tails says to himself. A small pink figure can be seen approaching Tails' workshop. Amy comes up the steps after reaching them and walks towards Tails "Hi Tails!" the pink hedgehogs says in a cheerey voice "Hey Amy,whats up?" Tails replied. "You haven't seen Sonic lately have you?" "Actually now you mention it I haven't seen him in a while, why?" "I'm worried because he hasn't been around Station square either" "Ok then why don'twe go and look for him? "Great let's go!" "Ok then over to the train station we go!" "Right!" Tails and Amy approach the train station and get up the steps just in time to see one of station square's trains leaving. "Aw...man we missed the train" Sighed Amy "Don't worry about it, they'll be another one here in about five minutes" Tails said back. They both turned around as they heard Footsteps running up the stairs towards them,but before they could see what it was they both blacked out.  
  
----------Egg Carrier----------  
  
"No way! He couldn't of escaped from there!" Eggman thought to himself. "I'm afraid so sir. ould you like me to go and search for him?" replied Silver-sonic in a metallic synth "No not by yourself, he's to powerful. Go and bring s many robots to me as you can." "Yes Sir, Immediadetly."And with that Silver-Sonic left the room. "I'd better catch him soon or else he may try to kill me." With that last thought Eggman left the room through the large silver automatic door. 


	2. Awakening of a hero and confession of a ...

Awakening of the apocalypse   
  
Chapter 2:awakening of a hero and confession of a passion  
  
---Authors note---  
  
Ok I'm sorry about the first chapter not working properly but i MIGHT fix it at some point if I  
  
can be bothered and I know this chapters quite long,don't expect any others to be like this I  
  
just got carried away that's all :P Now back to the fic!  
  
----------Station square hospital----------  
  
"ugh..what the? Where am I?" said the hedgehog half to himself,He got up and started  
  
walking towards the door when suddenly someone walked round the corner and accidentally  
  
knocked him over.  
  
"Whoops...sorry about that" Replied the nurse as she smiled sweetly  
  
"hey,no problem. Where am I anyway?" asked the hedgehog.  
  
"Your in the hospital of course! We couldn't leave you to die after you saved earth like  
  
that could we now?"  
  
"Saving...the world?I don't even remember my own name never mind that"  
  
"Well sorry but I've been told not to interfere so I'll leave you alone to think about it,ok?"  
  
"Ok thanks anyway,bye"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
----------Mystic ruins----------  
  
Amy was sitting next to the wall facing away from Tails while writing in her Diary as he was  
  
still unconcious. She started writing  
  
"Dear Diary,  
  
Today something really strange happened, Me and Tails were waiting for the train  
  
to station square when we were suddenly knocked unconcious by something but we're not sure  
  
what it was yet! Although in a way i enjoyed it,because I was with him. You know why that is  
  
because I've said it so many times before, that I..."Amy stopped there as she felt Someone  
  
peering over her shoulder. When she noticed it was Tails she quickly closed it and shoved it  
  
back into her skirt pocket and turned around and began to blush a bright shade of pink although  
  
she tried not to it didn't seem to work.  
  
"Hey Amy how come you're blushing?" asked Tails curiously  
  
"You mean you didn't read it all?" She asked back  
  
"No I only read up to when you said we don't know what atacked us yet,why?"  
  
"Oh that's ok then,it's something I didn't want you to read beyond that point"  
  
"Really?what?"  
  
"I'm not going to tell you!Well...maybe another time"  
  
"Ok then let's go to Station square!" and with that last remark the Train pulled up and they  
  
hopped on and went to Station Square.  
  
----------Station Square----------  
  
They walked down the steps to notice Knuckles leaning on the side panting from breathlessness.  
  
"Hey Knux! What's the hurry?" asked Amy  
  
"You mean you never heard?" Knuckles asked them  
  
"Err no...what?" Tails replied  
  
"Shadow's woke up and he's in the station square hospital!" Knux exclaimed  
  
"Really!? Great! We'll come and see him with you!" Amy said back exitedly  
  
"Ok you two,follow me!" Knux replied and they hurried off towards the hospital.  
  
Eventually they reached Station square hospital and walked in and up to the reception desk.  
  
"Excuse me,May I see Shadow the hedgehog please?" Asked Knuckles  
  
"I'm afraid he's currently being checked on but you will be able to see him in 5 minutes if  
  
you would like to take seat" The receptionist replied  
  
"Ok thank you" Replied Knux as he,Amy and Tails went and sat down in the waiting area.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a drink...do you two want?" asked Amy  
  
"Yeah sure I'll have a Dr Pepper" Replied Knux  
  
"Uhm...ok then I'll have a Fanta if it's not to much trouble Amy" Said Tails  
  
"Ok then you guys I'll be right back" Said Amy as she walked off and secretly winked at Tails  
  
although they both managed to pick up on it.  
  
"Hey Tails,looks like you have an admirer." Knuckles said as he smerked  
  
"You really think so?" asked Tails accidently sounding quite excited.  
  
"Oh...so you like her too huh?"  
  
"er...errr...what makes you say that?" He began to blush  
  
"Come on it's not that hard to spot,also there's the fact that you're blushing" He said still  
  
smerking.  
  
"Look Knux...just don't mention it to her,ok?"  
  
"Ok,Ok,We'd best shut up about it now then since you girlfriend's coming back now."  
  
"Knux!"  
  
"Ok,Ok" Knuckles finished saying just as Amy walked back through the door with the Drinks.  
  
"Hey guys here's your Drinks" said Amy as she passed them their Drinks.  
  
"Thanks Amy" Said Tails  
  
"Thanks" said Knuckles  
  
"No problem guys" She replied as she sat back on the chair in between Tails and Knuckles.  
  
"After about a minute the nurse walked in.  
  
"You three Shadow is awake now if you'd like to come and see him" said the Nurse  
  
The three walked into the room to be greeted by a black hedgehog with a slightly confused  
  
look on his face.  
  
"Hi! how're you doing?" asled Knuckles as he walked closer.Shadow tilted his head to one side.  
  
"Who are you?Sorry if I don't remember you but the Nurse said I have bad memory loss and she's  
  
been told not to interfere and I don't even remember my name." He said sadly  
  
"Oh right...am i allowed to tell you?"  
  
"They said it would be best if i remembered myself so that there are no details that only I  
  
know left out..."  
  
"Oh ok then well mybe it would help if we told you are names?"  
  
"yeah it might...go on"  
  
"Well my names is Knuckles or Knux for short,That two tailed fox over there is Tails and that  
  
pink hedgehog is Amy."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Knux,Tails and Amy. May I ask why you came here?"  
  
"Well you'd know if you had your memory back. About how long will it be gone for?  
  
"Well the doctor in here a few minutes ago said it should be back within a day or two"  
  
"Well that's good to hear"  
  
"By the way,where did your friends Amy and Tails go?"  
  
"oh yeah, don't mention it to them but I think they have a thing for each other but neither of  
  
them knows about the other yet."  
  
"Oh right" Shadow chuckled slightly and gave a light smile  
  
"Well I guess I'd better go and check on them,I'll come and see you tommorow ok?  
  
"yeah,I'd like that.See you tommorow Knux."  
  
"Bye!" Knuckles called as he walked out of the door and began to walk off looking for  
  
Amy and Tails and spotted them in the Waiting room. He walked in.  
  
"Hey guys what're you up to?" He asked  
  
"Oh hey Knux Tails was just about to tell me something,Now what was it that you were going to  
  
say?" Amy said.  
  
"oh...it's not important" Tails replied as they all began to walk out of the building.  
  
----------Station square docks----------  
  
"Phew...I made it here finally" The female bat said as she flew of the large ship and onto  
  
the wooden floor below."Now then where can I find him?" she thought to herself. She walked off  
  
the wooden platform onto the hard Gravel floor to look around better. She looked to her left  
  
to spot her echidna walking this way."Knux!" She called excitedly and she began to run up to  
  
him.  
  
"Rouge!" He called back just as excited.He caught her in his arms as she ran up to him."what're  
  
you doing here Rouge!? I didn't expect to see you for a while!"  
  
"Well I've just got off work for my holidays and I wanted to come and see you!"  
  
"That's great!But why me?"  
  
"Well...I've been wanting to tell you something but we have to be alone"  
  
"Ok you heard her you two leave us alone for a minute ok?"  
  
"Ok we'll just go and hve a look at the ship" replied Tails  
  
"Oh and Tails. Just tell her." Knuckles said and he smerked at him.Tails just ignored him and  
  
walked off towards the ship with Amy.  
  
"So then I'll tell you now" said Rouge" The thing is I've had a strange feeling about you for  
  
a while now and I think I know what it is.  
  
"Really?What?" Asked Knuckles  
  
"I think....I think..."Rouge took a deep breath and breathed out slowly and the said slowly "I  
  
think...I love you" She finally said.Knuckles was taken back by this and just stood with a  
  
blank on his face for a few seconds and then just sligtly said the words "Rouge,I...Love you  
  
too" Rouge's face lit up at hearing this  
  
"Really!?"  
  
"Yeh!I allways have!"  
  
"Knuckles!"  
  
"Rouge!" They both wrapped their arms around each other and began to kiss passionately.  
  
----------Next to ship at docks----------  
  
"Hey look Tails! Looks like knuckles and Rouge are kissing!" Said Amy  
  
"Oh yeah!"replied Tails"But i know someone who I'd like to be like that with right now" Tails  
  
accidently said out loud.  
  
"Really?Who's that Tails?" asked Amy slightly blushing hoping it was her  
  
"er...erm..er ne...never mind...it's not important" Tails also started blushing.  
  
"oh...ok then"said Amy with a slight tone of sadness in her voice "So shall we go and ask  
  
Knux and Rouge what to do now?" She asked  
  
"yeah good idea" and with that they both walked over to Rouge and Knuckles.  
  
"Hey you two!" Tails said as he walked up to them.This startled them and they jumped back  
  
slightly.  
  
"Oh...errrr...hey Tails" Knuckles said as he began to blush  
  
"Don't be shy Knux and set an example for me! You're older after all!" Tails said almost  
  
laughing.  
  
"Yeah,yeah...what do you want anyway?"  
  
"Well I thought it might help if i knew where we're supposed to be going now since it's getting  
  
dark."  
  
"Well I have an apartment a couple of blocks away so we can all stay there tonight"Said Rouge  
  
with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yeah that sounds like a great idea" replied Knuckles and they all walked off towards Rouge's  
  
apartment...  
  
-----end of Chapter 2-----  
  
So then did you enjoy that? You better of! lol. Anyways I want to say a BIG thanks to  
  
Scuffle*n*Tussle for giving me my first EVER review! You rule! Also this chapter was made  
  
especially for you because I couldn't be bothered and I thought no1 was reading it but you  
  
left a review and inspired me to add to it! thank you! 


	3. The second confession and new friends

Awakening of the apocalypse  
  
Chapter 3:The second confession and some new friends  
  
---Authors note---  
  
Hi again guys! betcha didn't expect an update THIS soon did ya!? Well...enjoy!  
  
P.S. I know I over use the word blush but i can't help it! WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
----------Rouge's apartment----------  
  
Amy and tails were sleeping in two fold down,sofa beds and knuckles was lying in Rouge's bed   
  
while Rouge herself was sitting on the balcony.Amy noticed her and walked towards her and down  
  
next to her.  
  
"Oh,Hi Amy,what's up?" asked Rouge concerned  
  
"Hi Rouge,can I ask you something?" Amy questioned  
  
"Of course Amy,what is it?"  
  
"How exactly do you know when your in love?Because I think I am"  
  
"Oh really?well...I guess you just get a feeling when you're around them,a feeling of warmth,  
  
you know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah...I think I am in love then."  
  
"Can I ask who with?"  
  
"Yeah but you've gotta promise not to tell him ok?"  
  
"ok"  
  
"Well I think I'm in love with Tails."  
  
"Oh yeah well I guess that's good since your about the same age and you two DO make kind of a  
  
cute couple." Rouge smiled at Amy  
  
"You really think so?thanks!"Replied Amy as she smiled back  
  
"Well I'm going to bed now you should do to."  
  
"Yeah ok then.G'night Rouge!"  
  
"Night Amy!"and with that Rouge went and got in bed with knuckles and Amy went to bed in the  
  
fold-down sofa-bed."Good night Tails...I'll tell you soon don't worry"Amy whispered and then  
  
she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
----------Station square----------  
  
"Come on Shails!It's 5AM for crying out loud! why do we have to look for him right now?"moaned  
  
Blue Flame.  
  
"But I'm sure he's around here somewhere and besides,you've had your 10 hours sleep as it is!"  
  
Argued Shails.  
  
"yeah,yeah,ok,whatever." replied Blue flame bored of the arguement already.  
  
"Right then we'll go have some lunch at the cafe down there to wake you up and if we take our  
  
time they'll be awake and on the streets when we're finished!"  
  
"YES!FOOD!FINALLY!" called Blue Flame as he rushed past to the cafe and waited there for Shails  
  
to catch up as he was the one with the money.  
  
----------Rouge's apartment----------  
  
The alarm clock flashed 9:00. and it began to buzz repeatedly. Rouge got up and turned it off  
  
as everyone else got out of bed.  
  
"Morning everyone" Said Rouge as she walked and sat down on a chair in the front room.  
  
"Morning Rouge.Amy just went to get dressed and washed in the bath room she'll be back in a  
  
minute." Tails said.Knuckles walked into the room.  
  
"Hey Tails did ya confess yet?" asked knuckles trying to annoy him.  
  
"No but I'm gonna go and do it now so that you'll leave me alone." Tails replied.  
  
"What!?But the I can't annoy you anymore!"Knuckles said as he frowned.  
  
"Well that's the point.I'm gonna tell her now bye."And with that Tails walked of to the  
  
bath-room. He knocked on the door "Who is it?" asked a voice from inside.  
  
"It's Tails" Tails said  
  
"Oh Tails! Come in!" the voice replied and with that tails pushed the door open slowly and  
  
walked inside.He looked at Amy and she turned out tobe wearing a black,silk,dressing gown  
  
instead. Tails blushed and slightly began to sweat.  
  
"So what did you want to come in for?" asked Amy  
  
"Oh ermm...err.."Tails just closed stopped for a moment and calmed himself down. "Right Amy  
  
there's something I need to tell you,something I've been hiding for a long time,I wanted to  
  
tell you that I...I love you."Tails said waiting for a reply.  
  
"Tails!You love me as well!?'exclaimed Amy excitedly  
  
"You mean you love me to!?" asked Tails  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Amy and Tails wrapped their arms around each other and although this made Amy's robe fall  
  
from her arms to only her back revealing her bra she didn't mind as long as could just keep  
  
this moment for a while longer as she nuzzled her head into Tails' chest fur. and they just  
  
stayed there together for a few minutes until eventually letting go.  
  
"I'd better let you get changed then"Said Tails as he began to walk through the door"See you in  
  
a minute!" He said as he walked out the door letting it shut behind him. He walked back over  
  
to the front room area wher Knuckles and Rouge where sitting.Knuckles turned around to face  
  
him.  
  
"HA!I knew you'd chicken out!"said Knuckles mockingly  
  
"What do you mean? I told her"replied Tails happily  
  
"Then where is she?"  
  
"Getting changed."  
  
"Oh right." Amy walked out in a black dress with a white headband and the usual red sneakers.  
  
"So guys...are you ready to go?"She asked  
  
"Yeah come on let's go visit Shadow I told Rouge about him last night" said Knux  
  
"Ok then let's go."said Tails and they all left the appartment.  
  
They entered station square and noticed something quite surprising to the left of them.  
  
Coming from behind a building they could see two fox Tails.  
  
"Huh? Is there someone else with two Tails or something? asked Tails  
  
"Only one way to find out" replied Knuckles as they began to walk up to the corner.They looked  
  
behind it to discover that there actually WAS another two tailed fox,it looked alot like tails  
  
except it was black in colour and also had black eye pupils.He was calling to someone down  
  
the street  
  
"Come on Blue hurry up!"The two tailed black fox shouted  
  
The other four looked up and saw something else surprising.  
  
"Another echidna?" said Tails  
  
"But that's impossible I'm the last of my kind."said knuckles.They walked towards the black fox  
  
who was now standing next to the aqua-blue echidna.  
  
"uhm...excuse me"said Tails. The two turned around and both looked quite surprised.After a  
  
couple of seconds the black fox said excitedly "Tails!Is it really you!?Do you remember me!?"  
  
"Uhmm...sorry...no...who are you two?" asked Tails  
  
"That's ok I didn't think you'd remember. His names Blue Flame and as for me...I'm Shails your  
  
brother!"  
  
"My...my brother!?" Said Tails confused  
  
"Yeah!That's why we both have two Tails which we can use to fly!"  
  
"Wow...how come I never grew up with you?"  
  
"I'll tell you about that later!"  
  
"Hey wait a minute!I thought I was the last of my species! who's he!?" Shouted Knuckles  
  
"I'm not from floating Island.I was left to be born alone in Mystic ruins and after that my  
  
story kind of intertwines with Shails'" Said Blue Flame  
  
"Oh right.Well come with us we're going to meet a friend at the hospital so you can tell us  
  
your story in the waiting room." Said knuckles  
  
"Ok then let's go!" said Shails...  
  
----------Station Square Hospital----------  
  
The group of 6 walked into the hospital and up to reception desk.  
  
"Excuse me" Said Knuckles "Would it be possible for us to see Shadow again?"  
  
"Yes if you'll just wait in the waiting room for a few minutes we'll send you through soon" the  
  
Nurse replied.  
  
"Ok thank you very much" Relpied Knuckles as he walked with the rest into the waiting room...  
  
-----end-----  
  
Chapter 3 finished WA|-|00!!!!!Please review and any suggestions/comments are always welcome be  
  
it a review or an e-mail.Thanks for reading anyway!ByE! 


	4. The story behind them

Awakening of the Apocalypse:  
  
Chapter 4:The story behind them  
  
---Authors note---  
  
Ok I'm STILL after more reviews people! Remember! The more reveiews,the harder I work! It's THAT simple! Now back to the fic!!!!!!!!!!Also since I keep forgetting ot mention ALL characters are C Sega except for Shails,Blue Flame and Blue Flame's parents  
  
----------Hospital waiting room----------  
  
"So...if we're gonna wait in here for a while I guess you could tell us your story Shails and Blue Flame." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah I guess so,You start Blue since your older it'd make sense better" Said Shails  
  
"Ok then I'll start off from my story then..."  
  
----------Blue flame's memory----------  
  
The night was brightly lit by the stars on Floating island as three echidna's,two male and one female where walking through towards the edge of floating Island. One of the males was tall and a dark blue colour,the female was about mid-height and white in colour and she was carrying the last male,a small aqua coloured echidna,only about 4 years old.  
  
"Come on,If we leave now we might be able to let him live rather than him pass away due to the greed of our leader like the rest of our race will" said the dark blue echidna as they reached the edge of the island.  
  
"Yes you're right,let's go" Replied the Female echidna and with that they began to glide off the island down to Mystic ruins. Eventually they landed in Mystic ruins forest,the female echidna set the young child down on the floor as she saw a large blue cat running past,if you could call it that.  
  
"Do you think HE could look after him for us?" asked the female echidna  
  
"Yeah...we have to be there to try and help our kind fight but he should get to grow up and have a fair life" replied the male echidna.The female echidna picked up the young aqua echidna and began to walk with the dark blue echidna to the large cat.  
  
"Excuse me,sir?" said the Dark blue echidna.The large cat turned around to face them and said  
  
"Hi there Mr. Echidna! My names Big!What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Lair but that's not what I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Really?Then what did you want Mr. Lair?"  
  
"Our race is currently near extinction and we want our child to live.We was hoping you could take care of him for us for about 6 years.He should be alright on his own by the age of 10."  
  
"Sure I'd love to help you Mr.Lair!He can come and stay in my hut,would you like to come and see it as well?"  
  
"Sorry we have to get back to floating island as soon as possible but thanks anyway"  
  
"Ok then let's go little fella" and with that Big and the small echidna walked off towards Big's hut and as they walked round the corner as slight tear trickled down the female echidna's cheek as she and the male echidna turned away and began to walk back heading for the floating island.  
  
For the next seven years Blue Flame stayed with Big living happily with no work to do and just relaxing. Until one day Blue Flame woke up to see Big running up panicing.  
  
"Hey Big!What's up!?" Called Blue Flame  
  
"Blue!It's terrible!There's a fire further down the forest and Froggy's there!"  
  
"What!? Quick we'd better go and find him!Show me where!"  
  
"Ok then follow me!" and so Blue Flame and Big ran down the forest and encountered something which they had surprisingly never noticed before,it was a village but it was now burning. Big ran off into the village trying to find Froggy while Blue Flame slowly entered afterwards. He could barely see because of the smoke but he just about managed to figure out a small figure,about that of a six year old fox standing there shouting something but he wasn't sure what.He approached the fox as it started to collapse from the smoke.He picked up his pace slightly then picked him up and took him back outside of the village and put him on the floor.The small fox began to cough and tried to speak.  
  
"Who..who..are you?" The small fox asked quietly  
  
"My name's Blue Flame,Blue for Short.What's yours?" Asked Blue Flame  
  
"My name is...Shails. What happened to the village?"  
  
"It's burning down...you almost died in there but I got you out"  
  
"Did you find anyone else?"  
  
"Sorry but no"  
  
"Ok...So what do I do now?My village is gone and as far as I know so has the rest of my family" said Shails  
  
"Well...I'm afraid I've lost Big as well now.Come on let's get out of the forest before we get caught by the fire too."  
  
"Ok then let's hurry" and with that the two raced out of the forest and up the ladder then into the cart to mystic ruins plains.After they reached it they hopped out and looked around.  
  
"Hey look an abandoned hut!" said Shails as he pointed to a small hut against the wall.  
  
"Great!We can stay there until we find a proper place to live" replied Blue Flame and from then on the two lived in that hut.  
  
----------Station square hospital waiting room----------  
  
"And that's how it all happened" finished Blue Flame  
  
"Wow,that's one impressive story" said Amy  
  
"Hehe...thanks"  
  
"So how much longer do you think it'll be 'till we can see Shadow?" asked Rouge,and,as if by magic that exact second the door opened and a nurse walked in and said "Mr Shadow will see you now.He also has most of his memory back."  
  
"That's great!" said Knuckles as he began to follow the Nurse to Shadow's room and the other's began to follow...  
  
---end---  
  
wah00!Chapter 4 finished! There may not seem to be much action yet but trust me...it's coming.BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!!!!(Whoops I was meant to laugh quietly...ah well)HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	5. IT awakens

Awakening of the apocalypse  
  
Chapter 5:IT Awakens  
  
-----Authors note-----  
  
Alright! This chapter finally brings in some action and also introduces Eggman's mysterious escapee! Weyhey!Now let's get going with quite a bit of humour too!YIPEEEEEE!  
  
----------Empty Void----------  
  
There is only one day left,and they do not even KNOW of my existence.In exactly one day I will take control of the blue one,and as he is already in possesion of the seven chaos emeralds i will not even need to search for them.Soon,soon this world will cease to exist...  
  
----------Station square hospital----------  
  
Tails,Amy,Knuckles,Rouge,Shails and Blue Flame all walked into Shadow's room to see him sitting on the bed watching the T.V. When he heard them come in he got up and turned it off then sat down again to face them.  
  
"Hey guys,hows it going?"Asked Shadow happily  
  
"Everythings going great Shadow what about you?" Knuckles replied  
  
"Everythings fine.But who are those two?Should I know them?"Asked Shadow as he pointed to Shails and Blue Flame.  
  
"Oh yeah,no I shouldn't think you know them Shadow we've just met them ourselves.You two say hi"  
  
"Hi Shadow nice to meet you.My names Shails"Said Shails politely as he shook his hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you too Shails,what about you?"Asked Shadow looking at Blue Flame  
  
"My name's Blue Flame,Blue for short"Replied Blue Flame as he shook Shadow's hand also.  
  
"So Shadow when are they letting you out?"asked Amy  
  
"They said I can go anytime I want just as long as I go with someone" Shadow said back smiling trying to give them a hint.  
  
"Ok,ok,you can come with us but we don't really know where we're going yet." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Yay!Thanks Knux!" replied Shadow.  
  
"Hey Shadow how come you act so different now?" asked Rouge "You used to act so mysterious and everything."  
  
"I guess I just don't have much to hide anymore,that's all"Shadow said still smiling  
  
"Hey guys I know something we could do since there's not much going on at the moment."Said Amy  
  
"Really?Great! I hate being bored!" said Shadow "What is it?"  
  
"Well you remember that large cruise ship Rouge came off yesterday?" Amy began  
  
"No"said Shails,Blue Flame and Shadow in sync just trying to be annoying.Amy ignored them and continued.  
  
"Well today they're leaving on a fun week-long cruise! And even better cute couples get on for free!"She finished.Shails,Blue Flame and Shadow all looked at each other slightly worried and then looked back at Amy with a confused look.  
  
"Well...I've got money so those pair can decide which one of them's gonna dress up as a girl" Shails said and began to smerk. Blue Flame and Shadow both gave him an evil glare.The rest of the group just laughed.  
  
"Yeah great idea I'm sure they'd make a great couple!" Knuckles said laughing trying not to fall over backwards.  
  
"Yeah,I'm sure one of them could borrow something!"Rouge said in the most serious voice she could manage.Blue Flame smerked and saw Shadow in the corner of his eye and then pushed him and called  
  
"You're it!" This caught Shadow off guard and knocked him off the bed and then Blue Flame tried to dive behind Shails for cover but didn't jump high enough and ended up colliding with him and knocking him over onto the floor.After about a minute of moaning in pain Shadow and Blue Flame got up and everyone looked down at Shails.  
  
"Is he dead?" asked Tails  
  
"Naw...just unconcious he'll be up in a minute"Replied Knuckles.  
  
"So are we going then?"asked Amy  
  
"Yeah,and I guess I'm lending you something Shadow because I think he won there" said Rouge still gigiling.  
  
"Wha?But..I wasn't ready." moaned Shadow  
  
"Come on it won't be that bad Shadow,It'll only be 'till we're on the ship anyway."  
  
"OK,fine"Shadow sighed "I guess you should always try new things" He said trying to look on the bright side.  
  
"Ok then let's go to my apartment quickly,I have just the thing for you." said Rouge smiling and with that they all left with Blue Flame carrying Shails over his shoulder the way he had when he first found him.  
  
----------Egg Carrier----------  
  
"Sir,we were unable to locate MS-01."Silversonic's metal voice droned  
  
"I see...We will have to wait until mecha sonic does something that attracts the news crew so then we can track him down easier."Replied Eggman and with that Silversonic left back through the Silver auto-matic doors as Eggman sat down and continued to watch the T.V.  
  
----------Rouge's apartment----------  
  
"Come on Shadow let's see!" called Rouge while she sat in a chair next to everyone else.  
  
"Ok,but I REALLY don't approve of this Rouge!" Said Shadow as he began to open the door,he stepped out to reveal himself now with lipstick,high heeled shoes and a long,black dress. Everyone just sat there and looked at him.  
  
"Uhmmm....are you SURE that's Shadow, Rouge?" asked Blue Flame  
  
"Of course it's me!"Shadow shouted annoyed.  
  
"Ok I'm sorry it's just you seriously DO look like a girl Shadow!"  
  
"Well we're going to have to give you a female name to go by."Said Rouge  
  
"What!? Haven't you humiliated me enough!?" exclaimed Shadow.  
  
"How about Sarah?" suggested Amy.  
  
"Yeah good idea Amy,now let's go everyone." said Rouge and they all walked out of the building with Blue Flame still carrying an unconcious Shails on his shoulder.  
  
After a couple of minutes of walking they finally reached the cruise ship and walked up to the wooden bridge leading onto the ship and encountered a person in a wooden booth.The person began to speak to them  
  
"Hi nice to meet you all can you please get into couples if that is how you want to get on the ship for free" the woman said and so they lined up,Rouge next to Knuckles, behind them Amy next to Tails and at the back,Blue Flame next to "Sarah".  
  
"You look like a cute couple,go on through."The woman said to Rouge and Knuckles and handed them a key with their room number engraved on it.Next Amy and Tails walked up  
  
"You look lika a cute couple too,go on through."Said the woman as she gave them their room key with the room number engraved upon it.Then,lastly,after hesitating for a moment Blue Flame and "Sarah" walked up.  
  
"Wow!You two are a great couple!You even have a kid!" exclaimed the woman as she pointed at Shails on Blue Flame's shoulder.  
  
"Huh?No he's not..."Blue Flame started but then the woman interuptted with  
  
"Go on straight through!" and she handed them the key with the room number engraved.Blue Flame shrugged and walked with "Sarah" up on to the ship to meet with the others.  
  
"Hey guys did it work?" asked Rouge  
  
"A little to well..." replied Blue Flame  
  
"Really?How come?"  
  
"Because she thought that Shails was our son."  
  
"Really?HAHAHAHAHA!See how good I am at these things" Rouge boasted  
  
"Hey guys it looks like our rooms are all right next to each other!Let's go and take a look!"said Tails  
  
"Yeah why not!" Said knuckles and they all went down the stairs and into their seperate rooms,Rouge and Knuckles into a double bed room,Amy and Tails into a double bed room and Shadow,Blue Flame and Shails into a Double bed and single bed room.Blue Flame and Shadow walked into their room and Blue Flame layed Shails on the single bed and then sat down on the double.Shadow began to take of the women's clothes so he could put back on his own gloves and sneakers again. As shadow began to take off the dress Blue Flame noticed his bra actually seemed like it had something in it.  
  
"Shadow?"He asked"How did you get your bra to be full?"  
  
"It's just stuffed with socks Blue,don't get so excited."replied Shadow.Shails began to wake up he sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"AGGHHH!!!Shadow's naked!"Shails shouted as he jumped back.  
  
"Shails...Shadow's usually naked,the same as me,you,Tails and Knux.Our fur covers up the private parts"Blue Flame said a bit annoyed  
  
"Oh yeah...heheheh"Shails scratched the back of his head  
  
"Well let's go get the other's and head for the pool and lunch!"said Blue Flame, and so they all left the room and met up with everyone outside and went up the stairs.  
  
They reached the upper layer of the ship but to their suprise there was no one else there,suddenly an alert began to screech with the captain announcing "Everyone get to the lowest level!You should be safe there!I repeat!..."The voice repeatedly said.  
  
"Damn!Is it Eggman again!?" Shouted Knuckles in anger,but to their surprise it was someone else,It was mecha Sonic!  
  
"Damn!Why's he here?How come eggman hasn't come with him?"Called Tails.Mecha Sonic swooped down knocking Amy,Rouge,Shails and blue Flame over unconcious.  
  
"Dang...This is gonna be harder with just the three of us" Said Shadow and with that they all ran up towards Mecha Sonic.  
  
"Take this!" shouted Knuckles as he threw his fist into Mecha Sonic's back.Mecha Sonic was knocked forward from the blow,he hovered away a bit further and then turned to face them.  
  
"HEHEHEHEHEHE!" Mecha Sonic's insane voice laughed "You pathetic creatures!I will destroy this pathetic world and all those who live upon it!I will be the only living thing left!"  
  
"What the hell!?" Called knuckles "Then he can't be working for eggman anymore,he's just gone insane!" just then Mecha Sonic flew back down and thrust his fist into knuckles' chest winding him.Knuckles was sent flying backwards into part of the ship and left a large dent in the wall.Mecha Sonic looked around for Shadow and Tails but couldn't find them  
  
"Bombs away!" Called Tails from above.Mecha Sonic looked up just in time to see Shadow before he landed on him.Mecha Sonic got up and his right arm fell off leaving some wires sticking out. Knuckles ran up again and thrust his fist into Mecha Sonic's chest sending him flying backwards and colliding with floor breaking a few boards.  
  
"That's payback" said Knuckles cooly. Mecha Sonic got up again this time with his right leg falling off.  
  
"Grr...now I'll finish you!Hyper Laser!" Yelled Mecha Sonic and as he did a bright yellow filled the hole in his chest getting ready to fire,a computerised voice began to count down  
  
"5...4...3...2...1" And then there was a large crash as Mecha Sonic hit he floor and died.  
  
"Dead" Said Rouge finishing the countdown.Now all the others began to move after being awake yet unable to get up for the previous minute or so.They all congratulated Knuckles,Rouge,Tails and Shadow for beating Mecha Sonic,but then they all turned silent as a powerful rumble began and they all fell over,they looked towards the front of the ship and what was rising was a surprise to them all...  
  
-----end-----  
  
What is this thing that's rising from the water? and will our heroes be able to defeat it? Find out in the next and final chapter of "Awakening of the apocalypse"! 


	6. An infected hero

Awakening of the apocalypse  
  
Chapter 6:An infected Hero Attacks  
  
---Authors note---  
  
I'm not sure if i mentioned this before but ALL characters are C Sega except for Shails,Blue Flame and his parents and "The apocalypse" and Armour who are C me.I give permission for anyone to use these characters in their fic as long as you notify me about it.THank you for listening.  
  
----------Cruise Ship----------  
  
"What's going on!?" yelled Amy as the water began to fall revealing what had made the ship rumble.They all,except for Shails and Blue as they never knew him,jumped back in shock and horror at who they saw revealed from beneath the veil of water.  
  
"S..Sonic!?" Amy cried out  
  
"Sonic what're you doing!?" Tails shouted worried  
  
"I am not just plain Sonic if you can't tell,I am Super Sonic!" Super Sonic yelled at him.He flew down as fast as he could right into the middle of the ship splitting it in half.The alarms started up again and the Captains voice began to echo.  
  
"Everyone proceed to the nearest rafts immediadetly!I repeat...!"The captains voice echoed.All of them except for Blue Flame and Shails began to run.  
  
"Come on you two!Hurry it up!"Tails called to them.  
  
"Yeah!You can't stay here!He'll kill you!"Knuckles yelled  
  
"Don't worry!You guys go!We have a trick up our sleeve!"Shails shouted back to them  
  
"OK!But don't you dare die on me!"Tails Called back to him and with that they left Shails and Blue Flame as they ran and hopped into a life raft and floated awat a little bit so that they wouldn't be caught in the ship wreck.  
  
"You ready Blue!?"Shails called to him  
  
"Of course!" He called Back,with that they both jumped in the air and in the middle of their jumps they both called out in sync "DNA Morph!" and both became balls of white fire.The fire-balls hovered for a moment and then dashed towards each other and collided then morphed together and began to morph into a larger shape.After a few seconds theshape finished emeging and stopped glowing showing it's true form.It was a tall creature which looked like a mixture between the two.It had a foxes head but with Blue Flame's Dreadlocks and without the fur muzzle,and it's torso was tough like Blue Flame's yet it was half covered with the same kind of fur that covered Shails' chest.It's left arm was a dark blue down to the elbow and the rest of the arm was a black armoured cannon.It's right arm was also a dark blue down to the elbow and then it was armoured with black and a hand at the end also with a bright purple saber attached to the glove and also it had large red,bat-like wings on it's back.It's leg's were a dark blue down to the knees and below that they were also black armour and his feet were armoured black with three gold claws on either one and he had 3 dark blue furry Tails.  
  
"Whoa...so that's what they were on about..."Tails said as they all looked up in awe.  
  
"Perhaps we're able to do that to,Tails.They are after all the same species as us." Said Knuckles.  
  
"Yeah.Let's try that when we get back home."replied Tails and with that they all returned their attention to the fight.  
  
"What the hell!?What ARE you?" Super Sonic asked in surprise.  
  
"I am a combination between an ancient species and a rare type of Fox.My name is Armour."Replied the creature in a voice sounding like Blue Flame's and Shails' in sync.  
  
"Yeah well I'm the fastest being on Earth and I'm gonna trash you!Understand?"Super Sonic said cockily.  
  
"We will see..." replied Armour calmly.He dashed towards Sonic catching him off guard and knocking him away a bit.Super Sonic turned back round to Face Armour barely damaged by this attack.  
  
"I'll teach you to mess with me!" He yelled and He charged towards Armour but Armour moved just in time to dodge this and held out his gun arm.  
  
"Proton Cannon!" He yelled as he fired a large shot at Super Sonic's back knocking him down into the water.Armour just hovered there waiting and looking at the water knowing he couldn't of killed SuperSonic that easily.HE suddenly heard a splash and looked directly him to see Super Sonic approaching him.He slashed his sword at him but missed and was sent flying up from the impact.He hovered back down again to face Super Sonic and they both just hovered there facing each other holding their wounds.  
  
"I only have one chance left to beat him,god damn i hope this works" Armour said quietly to himself.He charged up to Super Sonic quickly and grabbed him holding onto him as tight as he could.  
  
"AGHHH!!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"Yelled Sonic.Armour sighed and looked down at him and then called out  
  
"Explosion!"The two were engulfed by a large explosion.  
  
"NO!SHAILS!BLUE!"Yelled Tails from the raft as he and the others looked up at the explosion with worried looks.From the explosion they saw three figures collapse into the water,they quickly paddled the raft towards where the figures were falling to.They reached them just in time and the three body's landed inside the raft.  
  
"Shails!Blue!Sonic!Are you ok?Can you hear me?"said Tails,Sonic began to move a little and cough.  
  
"Ugh...wha?what happened?"Sonic said slowly. Shadow sat down next to him.  
  
"You almost died like I did."Shadow said to him smiling  
  
"Sha...Shadow!?"Sonic cried out in surprise. Tails,Knuckles,Amy and Rouge continued checking Shails and Blue Flame.  
  
"You don't think they're dead do you?"said Knuckles with a slight tone of worry in his voice.  
  
"Nah...you remember how long Shails was knocked out before,let's just get them home."Tails replied and so they began to paddle home in the raft...  
  
----------Rouge's Apartment----------  
  
"...and that's about it"finished Tails,he had been telling Sonic about all that had happened and Sonic had explained about being taken over by that thing.  
  
"Oh yeah Blue,Since we're the same species as you and Shails do you reckon me and Tails would be able to transform like that?" Asked Knuckles  
  
"I guess so Knux but me and Shails had to train for quite a while together to be able to do that,are you prepared to put in that kind of time?" Blue flame asked back.  
  
"Yeah sure!What d'you think Tails?"Knuckles asked looking at him.  
  
"Yeah!That' be cool if we could do it to!I wonder what we'd look like?" he wondered  
  
"Who knows"said knuckles  
  
"Well then...come meet us tommorow at Mystic ruins and we'll train with you there ok?"said Shails.  
  
"Ok then Bro"Tails replied and after that they just sat around for a bit talking and stuff.  
  
---end---  
  
BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!The final chapter of Awakening of the apocalypse is finished!Ok then I'll say what I said at the end of InFeCtIoN. If i get enough reviews let's say 10 of them,I'll do a sequel for you!So get reviewing right away!Also before I go I hafta say something,This fic not including the first chapter was dedicated to Scuffle*n*Tussle because you were the first one to review this and knowing I have a reader inspired me to finish the fic even though I originally wasn't going to so thank you very much! 


End file.
